Titanium oxide coated mica pigment is known to produce interference color. And it has been widely used as a pearl pigment. A colored pigment is coexisted thereto sometimes in order to give a specific color tone. However, such colored pigment is generally inferior in light resistance. Therefore some colored pigments (e.g., Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 4-61032) have been developed to solve such a problem. A colored pigment which obtains a colored appearance by reducing a part of a titanium dioxide layer in titanium oxide coated mica pigment to give a dark lower titanium oxide and emphasize the interference color has been developed. Such inorganic colored pigments have the advantages in chemical stability and light resistance.
Also, in addition to a specific beautiful color tone, the pigment is required to have various functions in recent year. For example, the pigment which can easily obtain multi color changing property that gives different color tone according to the observation angle is attractive in view of obtaining the article that is difficult to duplicate by color copy.
However, the ordinary pigments only can be observed with the same color tone in general even if the color tone is observed from every direction. Also, even if the interference substance is compounded to a pigment powder, the powder can only obtain color changing property in the degree that the interference color is observed to some extent according to the observing direction.